An Unexpected Happy Ending
by Britney25137
Summary: It's after the war, Ron and Hermione broke up and Draco Malfoy is there for her. There's only one problem.  Draco can't be with her, but that doesn't stop him.  I suck at summary's.  Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Told From Hermione's point of view

I woke up, this is the first thing I remember that foggy September day. It was after the war. I could remember everything that happened this very day. How could I forget, this was the day that changed my life.

I walked through the halls. I quickly spotted Ron, my boyfriend. Something about him just wasn't right for the past few days.

Something wasn't right. I saw him with someone, and that someone wasn't our best friend Harry. I got worried. Is that, it is, it's Lavender Brown! He's cheating on me with Lavender Brown!

My eyes started to fill with tears. I saw them talking, laughing, and I even saw them kiss! He looked across the hall and spotted me. I quickly ran away with a tear running down my face.

"Hermione" Ron said as he ran down the hall after me. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I didn't want to look at him, let alone talk to him! He's a cheater. I ran farther. "Hermione" Ron said again. I stopped, and then turned around. I had to be strong. I had to show him who's boss.

"So, did you think you wouldn't get caught" I screamed. "Hermione it's not what you think" Ron said. "Well, it looks pretty bad Ron; you know what don't ever speak to me again!" I said intensely. "But Hermione", I cut him off, "Ever!"

I then ran to the Gryffindor common room. My mind was blank who could I talk to that would understand? Ginny, Ginny was my best friend, there was only one problem would she understand? It was her brother. I didn't care I was going to talk to her anyway.

"Ginny" I screamed. "Hermione are you okay" She asked. "It's Ron, he cheated on me!" Oh my God Hermione" She said comforting. "Can I tell you a secret Ginny?" I asked. "Anything" Ginny said. "I really didn't like Ron, I only did it so he would be happy, and I feel like I did something for him and I only got bitch slapped in the face" I said still crying. "It's okay Hermione, he doesn't deserve a girl like you" Ginny said again comforting. "Really" I asked. "Yea, really" Ginny said. I wiped up my tears I realized from this moment, I was not going to let it get the best of me. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air" I told Ginny. "Okay Hermione" Ginny said.

I quickly ran down the halls to the front doors of the school. There was a bench in front of the door I always liked to sit on. Then I spotted someone I really didn't want to see at the moment Draco Malfoy.

I mean I always thought Draco was cute, but he isn't the comforting type, he would only make fun of me. I took a deep breath and walked toward him.

"Granger, what are you doing out here in this cold weather?" He asked surprisingly politely. My eyes started to well up with tears again. No I couldn't. Not in front of him. He looked me strait in the eyes. God, he had the most beautiful eyes in the world, a whole lot prettier than Ron's. I only stared at him, I was speechless. "What's wrong?" he asked with the most comforting look on his face. "I saw Ron, with Lavender" I said.

"Lavender Brown?" he asked. "Yea" I said glooming. "Why would he cheat on you with Lavender Brown, your so much prettier than her" He said with a concerned look on his face. "I don't know" I told him. "You know that the dance is coming up, and since you're not going with Ron would you mind going with me, I know it's hard to answer this since you just found out you were cheated on, but I kind of like you Hermione" he said.

I was so in shock my mind blurted to me. No not Draco Malfoy, but the bad thing is I kind of like him back. So I quickly blurted out one thing, "Yes".


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been soooo long since I updated this story so, here it goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Told from Hermione's POV<strong>

I can't believe it, I'm going to the dance with Draco Malfoy. I can't beieve my mind just blurted it out like that. What are my friends going to think when I show up to the dance with Draco Malfoy!

I'm sitting on my bed wondering what the hell to do. I usually don't sware, but at a time like this it just comes out. It's two days till the dance, and I still haven't got anything to wear. Today's the day we go out to town to shop and I have to go. I usually am reading a novel or studying, but this time I have to go. On the bright side though Ginny's going, and she always makes me feel better.

"Ready to go" Ginny asked from the end of the stairs. "Almost" I yell. I zip up my jacket and head dow the stairs only to see Ginny waiting on me. "What took you so long" She asked. "Ginny, it's cold outside. I don't want to get sick!" "Alright, alright fair enough."

"So who are you going to the dance with" Ginny asked as we were heading out the doors to meet up with all the other students. "Well, I don't know if you'll like it Ginny." "Hermione, you can tell me anything. I'm you're best friend." "I'm going with Draco Malfoy." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Draco Malfoy" She asked with a cofused look on her face, then she sighed. "Alright Hermione, I don't know what you see in him, but it's your choice." "Thanks, but I don't know Ginny. My mind just blurted out an answer." "Well then Hermione, I don't know what to say to that" She replied.

* * *

><p>Now were in town. It's very cold winter day. To be exact, it's three weeks until Christmas. We have the dance next week then, we head home for the holiday.<p>

"Oh, let's go here Hermione. They might have so pretty dresses" Ginny said draging me into yet another shop. I think we've been to seven shops to be exact. As soon as I walked in the store, I found the perfect dress. Ginny saw me starring at it and told me to go try it on. I quickly grabbed it and went to a dressing room.

I tried on the dress and came back out, and by the look on Ginny's face I knew it was the dress for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! I promise the next chapter is the night of the dance so it'll be longer hopefully!<strong>

**Read and review!**


End file.
